


Good Morning, Jihoonie (With DJ Boo)

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Because i'm bas at titles, Brotherly Love, Jihoon is kinda OOC here, M/M, Morning Routine, Not Really Incest, Now with dj boo, Siblings, Word vomits, lame title, not a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon has a little brother.A step brother, to be exact





	Good Morning, Jihoonie (With DJ Boo)

Jihoon has a little brother.  
A step brother, to be exact.

In some occasions, Jihoon would question himself; just what in the world is his parent thinking that time, when they were adopting little Seungkwan?  
Yes, Jihoon can understand.  
Little Seungkwan is very quiet and adorable but little Seungkwan has changed so much.  
That little Seungkwan Jihoon loves so much has grown into a very loud, 18 years old teenager with questionable train of thoughts.  
How come? Jihoon would love to know the answer as well.

Sometimes Jihoon also couldn't understand how can a human be this loud? And some other time, Jihoon simply wants to break his vocal chord so he'd shut up for the rest of his life.  
But then again there's a thing he would never admit aloud because he's sure Seungkwan will tease him forever for this. Let's keep this a secret but Jihoon loves, he really loves Seungkwan's voice when the younger is singing. It's simply beautiful. And he's so going to kill himself if he is the reason of the loss of that angelic voice.  
Even if that is the same voice which wakes him up in annoying screeches and screams.

Now let's get into the story.  
Despite being an 18 and 20 years old, the brothers still share a bed. Because "Jihoon hyung is so adorable and tiny that big bad monster might come to get him someday and I will be there to protect hyung!" 10 years old Seungkwan had declared to a 12 years old Jihoon and their parents. And since then he still lives his life holding onto his words.  
But then again, Jihoon swears that is not the case. He believes that Seungkwan refused to sleep in his own room because he's scared of being alone. Not like Jihoon hates his little brother's company, though.  
Jihoon is prone to cold and the bed always feel too cold for him alone. But when Seungkwan is by his side, it feels warm and Jihoon likes it that way.  
So it's a win-win situation.

The only complaint Jihoon have for the young one is, stop being so fucking loud so early in the morning.  
Yes, Seungkwan is loud. It is said so many time above. But Jihoon can tolerate it when he is wide awake. It is a different case when Jihoon is still asleep or half asleep.

Today is Jihoon's usual, hellish morning.

As per usual, Seungkwan wakes up after the second ring of his alarm. Sitting up in surprise for a few seconds before he regains his sense to take his phone and turn off the loud music which of course, didn't even make Jihoon move an inch. He's already too familiar with that.  
Seungkwan yawns as he stretches his body, looking down to the mop of lavender hair. He ponders for awhile about how is he going to wake his brother up before settling with the same ol' method.

He once again reaches for his phone and scrolls through his music. Seungkwan then clears his throat and starts his morning call, "Our morning DJ, DJ Boo is here."  
At that, he sees Jihoon's body flinch a bit. Seungkwan smirks at that, he could already picture his victory, like always.  
"Go away, DJ Boo," His brother's small voice could be hear as he wraps himself inside the blanket, building his ultimate barrier.  
"I'm going to play the first song now. Of course, if it's a morning call, then it's Son Dambi's queen!"  
"Not this!" He hears Jihoon whines as the song starts to play.

"Oh ladies, this is your story!!!!!!!!!!" Seungkwan holler all the while pulling on Jihoon's blanket.  
"Listen well and find yourself, hey listen!"  
He then jumps to the killer part, "Now wake up, wake up, wake up, wake, wake up  
Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake, wake up  
Just wake up wake up wake up wake wake up  
Everyone wants it until you decide, chic-a-ta!!!!!!"

Jihoon feels like sobbing because oh my god, "You're so fucking noisy!" He curses combined with whines but Seungkwan, used to the antiques, ignores him. "Are you not waking up? Okay let's play the second song!"

This time, Jihoon doesn't hear any music instead he got, " WAKE UP! WAKE UP! RIGHT NOW IS THE TIME TO WAKE UP, LET'S SLEEP AGAIN WHEN THE NIGHT COMES!!!" repeated endlessly.

"Gosh, you're being difficult today! You have class to attend!" Seungkwan hisses before continuing, "I used to need MORNING CALL! MORNING CALL! MORNING CALL! MORNING CALL!" And this too, played in loop by Seungkwan's own mouth.  
Jihoon regrets ever making that song sometimes.

"Fuck you, Seungkwan! I swear to God even all dead peoples in the hell could hear you!" Jihoon throws his cover away, looking angry but the younger shrugs. "Your fault for not waking up quickly. Now go take shower, I'm making breakfast today." He says, jumping out of the bed. "And don't think of going back to sleep. You know what happens if you do," he winks and walk to the door, Jihoon's curses falling on deaf ears.

"Oh," Seungkwan suddenly stops on his track.  
"What?" Jihoon snaps when he sees the younger coming toward him and he hugs himself in attempt of defending himself if Seungkwan ever try to do anything funny. But when all he gets is a short, yet chaste, kiss on his forehead, Jihoon feels himself softening and he let a small, almost unnoticeable smile climbs to his lips.

"Good morning, hyung!" Seungkwan greets cheerfully, his smile big and his cheekbones rising up high.  
Jihoon sighs in defeat, he's soft for his baby brother, and mutters a quiet reply of, "Good morning, Seungkwan-ah."

 

 

Seungkwan is obnoxiously loud and a tease and overall, simply annoying. But despite all that Jihoon's love for his Seungkwannie will never change. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Written : 2017.10.20

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay here !


End file.
